


Echoes

by verprovoke



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verprovoke/pseuds/verprovoke
Summary: A collection of short stories about my Warrior of Light, Jai Anand. Tags will be updated when necessary.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Original Character(s), Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see me yell more about my son follow me @verprovoke on twitter.

Jai hated the Scion’s new recruit.

There was no real reason to. Damien was perfectly lovely. He was talented, could switch jobs with no issues, could even understand the Scions when they spoke about things that went completely over Jai’s head.

He was… everything Jai wasn’t.

Jai sat on the roof of the Waking Sands, restringing his bow. He’d wanted to write a song to help get his feelings out, but no words came to him. Some bard he was. He wondered idly if Damien could sing too, but decided he didn’t really want to know.

He knew his time here would come to an end soon. He definitely wasn’t cut out for the Scions. They needed stronger people; _better_ people. He just did as he was told, but they expected so much more from him than that. They expected him to _know_ things and he just… didn’t.

He sighed and placed his bow next to him, bringing his knees to his chest as he looked out at the night sky. Maybe he should just leave now and get it over with. It’s not like he truly _owed_ them anything; if anything they owed him. He’d fought Ifrit completely alone and while he mostly forgave Thancred for sending him in there, he couldn’t stop the lingering hurt that came with it.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely registered when the door below him opened and closed. He looked down to see Damien and decided not to speak up. Maybe if he was lucky, the Au’ra wouldn’t notice him.

He wasn’t lucky.

“Oh thank fuck, there you are,” Damien said in a low tone. “I don’t think I can take one more second being stuck in there.”

Jai wanted to ignore him, but he couldn’t. “Why?”

Damien raked a hand down his face and leaned against the wall. “They all talk… so damn much. Especially Thancred. Does being a bard come with a never ending need to talk?”

Jai couldn’t help a small laugh. “Not for me, at least.”

“Yeah, well, thank the Twelve for that.” Damien sighed. “I don’t know how you’ve dealt with them so far.”

“They’re… nice enough.”

“Maybe, but it feels fake. Like they’re talking around the real issues. Have you noticed that?”

“Ah, no.” Jai moved so his legs dangled off the roof. “I don’t understand most of what they say anyway.”

“Eh, you’re not missing much. If they ever say anything worthwhile, I’ll tell you.”

Jai laughed quietly. “Thank you for that, but I think I’ll be okay. I might leave soon.”

“Like for a few days or something?”

“No, ah, permanently. I don’t think I’ll be much help here, really.”

“Oh gods, please don’t.” Damien finally pulled away from the wall and looked up at him. “I’ll go insane if I’m stuck alone with them.”

“I… what?”

“You’re the only one here that I feel like isn’t lying to me about _something_. I don’t know why, but it feels like you’re not really capable of it.”

“I’m… I’m sure you’ll be okay without me. You’re smart.”

“Maybe, but I still don’t want you to leave. I need someone around that I don’t want to murder on a daily basis.”

Jai laughed. “I… Alright. I guess I can stay.”

Maybe Damien wasn’t as perfect as he thought.


	2. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urianger gives Jai a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @verprovoke on twitter to hear me shout more about my boi

Jai liked Urianger, strangely enough. Even though the Elezen was quite obviously smarter than him, he never felt like Urianger talked down to him. Jai could easily just be so ignorant he didn’t notice it, but he was usually a good judge of people.

So when Urianger offered Jai a book one day, he knew the man hadn’t meant anything by it. 

“‘Tis a book of ancient bard songs. I thought it might interest thee.”

Jai held the book in his hands, starting at the cover. The letters swam in front of his eyes; a jumble of symbols he couldn’t understand. “Ah, thank you, but-”

“There is no need for thanks. Thee has’t done much for us.”

“It’s not that.” Jai looked away, not wanting to show the same on his face. “I, uh, I can’t read. Not very well, anyway.”

“I see. I would be more than happy to read it to thee, if thou woulds’t like?”

Jai glanced up at Urianger’s face. He couldn’t sense any malice in the words, but past experiences still made him wary. “Because you feel bad for me?” He couldn’t keep bitterness out of his tone, though he knew he should’ve.

Urianger shook his head. “Of course not. We cannot control the circumstances we are given. I would not judge you for something like this.”

“But…” Jai’s ears and tail fell. “Isn’t it… sad to you? You’re a scholar and you’re talking to someone that can’t even read.”

“I would be a rather poor friend if I judged thou for that.”

Jai blinked, his ears perking up. “Friend?”

Urianger’s smile was gentle. “Of course.”

Jai was silent for a moment before he handed the book to Urianger. “Would you… Would you teach me how to read it? When you can, of course.”

Urianger smiled brightly. “I would be happy to.”


	3. Spiced Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jai and Haurchefant share wine and words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see me shout more about my son follow my twitter: @verprovoke

Jai still wasn’t used to the chill of Coerthas, despite staying there for a month already. His large coat was wrapped tight around him, the hood covering his sensitive ears. It could get cold in Gridania, sure, but it was _nothing_ compared to the unending winter he was dealing with now. Despite that, he found it oddly beautiful. He hadn’t seen much snow in his life and seeing how it sparkled as it fell was gorgeous. 

He leaned forward and rested his arms on a stone wall in Camp Dragonhead, looking out in the distance. He was keeping watch as best he could, but his mind was wandering from boredom. Damien was off scouting with Cid and Alphinaud, leaving Jai alone and needing _something_ to do to feel even a bit useful. 

“Ah, my friend, there you are!”

Jai was proud of himself for not jumping at the sound of Haurchefant’s voice behind him. “Hello, Lord Fortemps.”

The Elezen grinned. “Simply Haurchefant will do. I have no need of such formalities.”

Jai shrugged, returning his eyes to the expanse of snow. “If you say so.”

Jai couldn’t get a read on the man. Most nobles he’d met had practically _lorded_ (pun intended) their superiority over him. By all rights, Haurchefant should have done the same to a simple adventurer, but he treated Jai like a dear friend despite not knowing him for long at all. 

“You wanted something?” Jai asked, still not making eye contact.

“Ah, yes!” Haurchefant laughed quietly. “Your companions have returned. It seems they found something at the Stone Vigil. I believe they wish to rest first, though.”

“Hmm, I’ll talk to them later, then.” He pushed away from the wall. “I guess I should get some rest of my own.”

“Wait!”

Jai looked at Haurchefant with a raised eyebrow. “Why?”

“I was hoping we could speak. I fear we haven’t had much of a chance to.”

“I… suppose that’s true, but I don’t know if I’d really be interesting company.”

Haurchefant smiled brightly. “I think you would be lovely company. Come along, I can heat up some spiced wine for us.”

Jai gave a reluctant smile. “I _would_ like a warm drink, if I’m honest.” He sighed. “All right, I’ll be your company for a while at least.”

***

Jai sipped at the warm wine in his hands, grateful for the warmth now filling his body. He hadn’t realized how _badly_ he needed a drink until that moment. His coat was slung over the back of the chair he was sitting in and his ears could finally feel the heat of a fireplace. He sighed happily, sagging a little into the plush chair.

“By the Twelve, I needed this.”

Haurchefant smiled as he poured his own mug of wine. “Full glad am I to provide it, then.”

Jai hid a smile behind his mug. “I don’t understand why you would, though. I promise I won’t be good company.”

Haurchefant hummed. “I doubt that. I think you think too little of yourself.”

“I really don’t. I’m an adventurer, nothing more.”

Haurchefant sipped at his wine before speaking. “An adventurer who has taken on primals as if they were nothing.”

“It’s my duty. I’m sure you know full well what that is like.”

“I do, yes.” Haurchefant smiled sadly. “But that does not change what we have done for others.”

“I don’t know how much I’ve really done.” Jai placed his empty mug on the floor. “I feel there’s always more to do.”

“I’m afraid that is often true, but the fact that you feel as though you can do more means you’re trying.”

“I… suppose that’s true.”

Haurchefant grinned. “Now, would you like to tell me some stories of your travels?”

Jai found himself smiling as well. “I can do that.”

Perhaps he could find himself liking Haurchefant after all.


	4. Brush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damien belongs to my bestie!

“Can I brush your hair?”

Damien looked up from the document he was writing; a nonsense report about bandits that Thancred needed “as soon as possible thank you”. Damien’s eyes had started to bleed a few bells ago, but he was bloody determined to finish it. “What?”

Jai fidgeted with the brush he was holding to his chest. “Well, my mom used to do it for me, when I had longer hair. She said it was really common in Miqo’te tribes as a way to show friendship so I… Well…”

Damien could admit that _any_ break right now would be wonderful, so he decided that Thancred could, frankly, sod off for a while. “Alright. Sounds nice.”

The pure excitement that Jai showed was incredibly adorable, though Damien would never admit it out loud. He had _some_ dignity. Jai led him to a couch and sat down, patting his lap. Damien followed him and laid down, placing his head in the Miqo’te’s lap. Jai gently pulled the hair tie in Damien’s hair away, letting the long hair free. He smiled and began running the brush through Damien’s hair.

It was… nice. The feeling was oddly soothing and Damien relaxed into the motion. He could feel himself falling asleep and that wasn’t really what he needed at the moment, so he decided to talk to keep himself awake.

“Why did you join the Scions?” he asked.

The brush paused in it’s movements -bad, Damien thought- before starting up again. “I wish I could say it was for some pure reason, but honestly, it’s mainly just because they invited me. I lost my rank in the Adders because of some of the things I needed to do, so it seemed right to just move on.”

Damien chuckled. “Really? No great “I need to help everyone” reason?”

Jai shrugged. “I’m a soldier. Not a hero.”

Damien would argue that, but decided not to at the moment. “But why would the Adders kick you out?”

“Hmm, a lot of reasons, honestly. I was supposed to only find this sword and ended up finding a crystal instead. Which got the Scions interested in me and since the Scions are _supposed_ to be neutral, we decided it was better for me to leave before it got too complicated.”

Damien hummed in response. “I guess I can see that. Better to be a free agent.”

“Pretty much.” Jai paused the brushing again. “Do you want me to stop now? I’m sure you were working on something important.”

Damien’s eyes closed. “No, keep going. I need the break.”

Jai smiled as he continued, the two falling into a comfortable silence. 

Damien decided to ask Jai to do this again one day. 

For the Miqo’te’s benefit of course.


	5. Undercover

Thancred wasn’t surprised when the other Scions didn’t want him going into Garlemald alone again. Considering that his last excursion got him possessed and used as a meat puppet for Lahabrea, he couldn’t particularly blame them. Hells, if the same happened to any of _them_ , he was pretty sure he’d lock them away and never let them leave.

However, he was used to working alone, so the idea of putting them in danger didn’t even cross his mind. He knew the way he worked and he didn’t want to force that on anyone else.

So when Jai _forced_ the issue and refused to let Thancred go alone ( _I swear to the Twelve, Thancred, I can either join you willingly or I’ll just follow you so take your pick._ ) to say he was surprised was an understatement. The younger man was usually soft-spoken and fairly non confrontational, but he refused to budge on this issue. 

So now he was in a rundown bar in Garlemald, leaning against a wall and watching Jai happily wait tables. He was surprisingly good at, weaving through the customers with ease. He’d stop and give them drinks, laugh at whatever drunk jokes they were telling, and usually walk away with a little coin for his troubles. Every now and then, a customer would try to get handsy, making Thancred grit his teeth and nearly take a knife to their throat, but Jai managed to wave that off with a laugh too.

Thancred didn’t know whether to be worried or impressed.

After hours of this, the two finally got to leave for the night and head to the inn room they were sharing. Jai leaned against the door with a sigh the second they were inside. 

“Gods above, I’m so tired.”

Thancred looked at the younger man seriously. “Are you okay? Some of them seemed a little…”

Jai looked at him, blinking in surprise. “Huh? Oh, no, I’m fine.” He shrugged as he pushed off the door. “Nothing that hasn’t happened before.”

Thancred heard the leather of his gloves crinkle as he clenched his hands. “What?”

Jai glanced back at him in the middle of pulling off his uniform. “Thancred, it’s cute that you’re getting a little protective, but it’s really not necessary.” He slipped on a loose tunic with a smile. “I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time. Don’t worry about it, alright?”

Thancred looked at the ceiling with a loud groan. “By the Twelve, you sound like me,” he muttered.

“What?”

Thancred sighed. “Nothing.” He looked back at Jai. “Did you manage to find anything out at least?”

“A little, yeah.” Jai stretched his arms before sitting on the bed. “The swill they serve as ale is surprisingly good at loosening lips.” He leaned back on his hands. “A few conscripts were whispering about leaving while the empire is in such disarray.”

Thancred nodded as he leaned against the wall. “Makes sense. Better to get out now when most people might not notice.”

“There was also talk of something called Black Rose. None of them seemed to be high enough in the food chain to know what it _was_ , but they laughed about how Eorzea was doomed to fall because of it.”

“So, a weapon of some sort,” Thancred replied, rubbing his chin. “Or a new experiment they’re working on.”

“That’s what it sounds like. The interesting thing, though, is that they don’t seem to be guarding it that heavily.” When Thancred raised an eyebrow, he continued. “They’ve moved most of the guards to the palace. I think they’re preparing for an assassination attempt from the sounds of it.”

“Interesting.” Thancred blew out a breath. “I wouldn’t mind trying to infiltrate wherever they’re holding this Black Rose, but that might be a tad too dangerous right now.”

“Probably. Sneaking in is the easy part, but if we get caught it would blow our cover too easily. We’re sadly not too hard to recognize.”

“I _might_ be able to stick to the shadows well enough, but like you said, it’s too risky.”

Thancred cursed when his linkpearl began to chime. “Hold on.” He placed it in his ear. “Thancred here.”

“Hey,” Riol responded. “I’d love to chat, but we’ve got a situation.” 

Thancred looked at Jai and saw the man nod and his ears perk up. Good, he was listening too. “Go on.”

“According to the Warrior of Light and Hien, Zenos might not be dead after all.”

Jai shot up as Thancred cursed. “What? He slit his swiving throat!”

“I’m aware, but this is what I heard. So you two might wanna head back as soon as you can.”

“Got it. We’ll be back in a day or two. Thancred out.” He took out the linkpearl, cutting it off. “Bloody hell, what is going on?”

“Not sure, but it doesn’t sound good.” He brought his thumb to his lips, biting down on the nail. “Either the Garleans have developed necromancy or it’s an Ascian.”

“That’s pretty much what I was thinking. From what I saw, the man’s strength was terrifying. He’d be a perfect host. Physical strength _and_ an Ascian mastery of magic? I shudder to think of the chaos that could create.”

Jai rubbed his temples in frustration. “We don’t know for certain that this is happening, though, so guessing isn’t going to help much.” He sighed. “We’re not gonna get anywhere tonight. We’re both exhausted and it’s gonna be a long trek back.”

Thancred pushed away from the wall as he raised an eyebrow. “You could teleport back, you know.”

Jai shrugged. “I could, but I’d rather not make you head back on your own. Plus, it’ll leave me out of commission for a day anyway, so it doesn’t really make a difference.”

“Point taken.” Thancred started taking off his jacket. “So, sharing the bed again?”

Jai snorted. “Of course. Wouldn’t want you to sleep on the floor and break a hip, old man.”

Thancred responded by throwing his jacket in Jai’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm reworking Jai's story a bit and this was kind of an experiment into that.  
> Plus I love making him and Thancred interact so ya know  
> follow me @verprovoke to see me yell about him


	6. Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jai would like Nero to help him.

“Nero? Are you here?” Jai called into the Garlond Ironworks workshop, looking around as his ears twitched.

“Ah, the vaunted hero comes to deign us with his presence.” 

Jai rolled his eyes as he walked inside. “Hello to you too.”

Nero cocked his hip against a workbench as he crossed his arms. “What brings you here today? If you’re looking for Cid, he’s off trying out some new toy of his.”

“Ah, no. I was… actually looking for you.”

Nero raised an eyebrow. “Well, color me intrigued. What could you possibly need from me?”

“Oh!” Jai reached into his satchel, pulling out a roll of paper. He moved over to the workbench and unrolled it. “I have this design I’ve been working on to upgrade my rook, but it’s a little bit more complicated than I thought it would be.”

Nero scanned over the design, biting his lip in thought. “You designed this?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jai responded. His ears lowered. “Is it bad?”

“Hmm, no. It’s an interesting concept. What seems to be the problem building it?”

“Mainly an energy source.” Jai pointed to a drawing of his rook. “I have enough aether to power the rook and create the bullets I need, but I think trying to use it for the robot would completely drain me.”

Nero chuckled. “So you needed to come to a Garlean, since we do not use aether.”

“Ah, yeah, pretty much.” He scratched behind his ear, making it twitch. “If it’s too much of a bother-”

Nero waved his hand dismissively. “Not at all. I think this will be an interesting project. You have a talent for this, it seems.”

Jai’s face flushed. “I… I really don’t.”

“Nonsense! You’re not as good as me, obviously, but no one is.” Nero bit his lip as he moved a finger over the paper. “But I think this has promise. I’ll be glad to help.”

“Thank you!”

“I do have to ask, though. Why didn’t you want to go to Cid?”

“I… uh… well…” Jai shrugged, looking away. “I didn’t want to bother him. A lot… has been happening so…”

“Hmm, so I’ve heard.” Nero blew out a harsh breath. “But, yes, I will be glad to help. Come along. I need help getting the materials.”

Jai followed after him quickly. “Slow down! I’ve got shorter legs!”

“Get taller, my friend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @verprovoke to see my scream about my son


	7. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this story made me cry so here ya go  
> spoilers for after the vault in hw so im sure yall know what its about :)

Haurchefant was gone.

Jai stared blankly at the wall of his room in the Fortemps manor, willing himself to feel anything at this point. 

It had been a week since the Vault. He still wasn’t sure if he believed what happened, but everytime he woke up to an empty bed, he knew it was true. He wanted to scream, but his voice was already hoarse so he just shoved his face in his knees. He couldn’t even cry anymore. He’d done that already. Damien held him through the worst; let him scream and cry and merely held him and tried to tell him it would be okay. Meteor brought him food and water and begged him to eat. Jai only did for them.

He loved them.

He’d die for them.

He should’ve been the one that did.

_A smile better suits a hero._

Well, Jai was no damned hero. He was glass; fragile and fractured and broken into a million pieces. No amount of glue would bring him back together.

There was a knock at his door and he looked up. He knew it wasn’t Damien or Meteor. They wouldn’t knock. Besides, they were gone. Off to fight the Heaven’s Ward. He should’ve joined them, but he was still too weak. He glanced down at his hands, seeing the blue aether scars crawling up to his elbows.

He’d tried so hard.

The knock happened again.

“Come in,” he rasped, barely recognizing his own, unused voice.

Edmont walked in and Jai felt his stomach drop. He wasn’t sure he could face the man, but it seemed he had no choice now. The count gave him a small, weary smile and walked closer.

“Have you eaten?”

Jai looked up at him. “I… I can’t…”

Gods, he already felt sick.

Edmont nodded. “I will not force you, but I feel you should. It would… ease some of my worries, I will admit.”

“I… I can try in a little while.”

“My thanks.” The man sat down on the bed near Jai. “How do you fare?”

“About as well as you, I’m sure.”

Edmont tilted his head in acknowledgement. “A fair assessment.” He placed a gentle hand on Jai’s shoulder and squeezed. “However, I was not _there_ , my child, and that changes the perspective.”

“How can you… How can you still call me that?” Jai began to shiver, curling in on himself. “I failed him. I failed _you._ It’s my fault… It’s all my fault.”

Edmont blew out a breath before pulling Jai into an embrace. “Jai, you could not have stopped him. You cannot stop the sun from rising and you cannot stop a knight from doing what he believes is right. It is a difficult lesson to learn and I’m sorry you had to this way, but at the end of the day, you cannot blame yourself. You walked away injured from trying to save him. You did what you could, my son.”

Jai clutched the fabric of Edmont’s coat, burying his face in the fur. “I tried,” he sobbed. “I promise I did.”

Edmont stared at the blue scars on Jai’s arms, the vein like tethers almost pulsing under his skin. He ran a hand through his child’s hair. “I know. You’ve earned your rest, ser knight. If not for yourself, then for him. For them. For me.”

Jai nodded into his coat. “I… I’ll try.”

“Good.” Edmont smiled. “Now, come. I believe food is in order first.”


	8. Past

It was always the same. Flashes of memories he didn’t want. 

Banging at the door. His parents panicking. His mother pushing a knife into his hand and hiding him in a closet with a kiss to his forehead. A promise that she’d be back.

Loud smashing. Screaming.

Gunshots.

Silence.

Jai woke up with a jolt, his knife held firmly in his hands. He took a few deep breaths before dropping the weapon to the floor as he sat up. He ran a hair through sweat slicked curls as he placed his feet on the cold floor. It took him a second to realize he was still in Garlemald. He and Thancred were still doing some undercover work, though there wasn’t much more for them to discover at this point.

“I need a drink,” he muttered.

“The bars are closed, I’m afraid.”

Jai’s ears twitched at Thancred’s sleep laced voice. “Did I wake you?”

“Hmm, not completely. You just learn to wake at every strange sound in my line of work, I’m afraid.”

Jai blew out a breath and pushed himself out of bed, not looking back at the white haired man. “Go on back to sleep. I need…. I don’t know what I need, but I can’t sleep.”

He heard fabric rustling behind him and finally looked to see Thancred sitting up and leaning forward with his arm on his knee. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jai’s ears lowered. “That obvious?”

Thancred slightly tilted his head. “I know the effects of a nightmare when I see them and I know you have them frequently, even if you want to pretend that’s not true.”

“Being here just brought up bad memories, that’s all.” Jai wandered over to the sink and got himself a glass of water, downing it in a few quick swallows. “There’s nothing to worry about. I can do my job.”

“I didn’t ask because of your job,” Thancred said gently and Jai felt himself almost shake at the affection in the older man’s voice. “I’m worried about _you._ ”

Jai’s hand tightened on the glass before he slowly put it in the sink. “Did I ever tell you how my parents died?”

“You didn’t, no, and I’m sorry I never thought to ask.”

Jai shook his head as he made his way back to the bed, sitting on the edge. “I don’t talk about it that much. I don’t… like to.”

“Then you don’t need to now, Jai.”

“I think I should.” Jai blew out a breath. “They were defected Garlean soldiers. Obviously, they had been forced into it, they were miqo’te, after all. At some point, they escaped and ran to Ul’dah. A few years later, they had me.” He could feel tears forming, but continued on. “I can’t even remember how old I was, honestly, but one day Garlean soldiers showed up at our house. My mom hid me in the closet to protect me, even giving me a knife. I heard gunshots and then…”

“Jai, you don’t have to continue.”

Jai shook his head. “No, I can… I can do it.” He did curl close to Thancred, though, grateful when the older man rested his chin between Jai’s ears. “I don’t know how long I was in that closet. Probably days. I was supposed to stay in there until she came to get me. So I did.” He started to shake and Thancred wrapped a protective arm around him. “Obviously, she wasn’t… the one who found me. It was a Brass Blade. They were blunt about what happened and told me to get out of the house.”

“Sounds like Ul’dah,” Thancred muttered, anger thick in his voice. “I assume that after that is what I know.”

“Yeah, pretty much. I didn’t really have anywhere else to go. And, well, you know what a street urchin has to do to survive.”

“Sadly, I do.” Thancred hugged Jai closer. “You don’t have to continue coming with me on these missions.”

“I _want_ to. It helps, if I’m honest. I don’t know why, but it does.” He twisted his hands in the blankets. “I don’t like sending you here alone, so if I can help, I will. I’ve lost too many family members already. I won’t lose more.”

Thancred ran a hand through Jai’s hair. “Hush, little sparrow. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to see me yell about my son follow me [@verprovoke](https://twitter.com/verprovoke)


	9. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: jai uses he/him pronouns and is transmale but since thancred didn't know that i used they/them thank you okay enjoy

Thancred knew he was being followed. He’d be a rather poor spy if he didn’t notice the person tailing him from the shadows. Even when he would stop and try to make himself look less suspicious (and, if he was honest, to simply flirt with some people he passed), the shadow was still there.

He was rather impressed, honestly.

Still, he didn’t need to be assassinated on the job, so he finally led the person into an alley to confront them. “You can come out now.”

There was silence before a shuffling noise. The voice he heard was surprisingly… small. “How long did you know I was there?”

Thancred turned to see a small miqo’te. Their hair was dark and quite likely ratted. Their clothes were loose and worn. _Ah, a street rat then, though a rather gifted one._

“Quite a while, I’m afraid,” Thancred said calmly, trying to gauge their reaction carefully. No need to spook them. “I’m impressed by your talents, though. If I wasn’t trained as I am, I wouldn’t have noticed you.” He walked towards them. “Can I ask what I did to earn such attention?”

The miqo’te’s ears lowered into their messy hair. “You were following that man. The, uh, bard?”

Thancred raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “You noticed that?”

They nodded, looking away. “Yeah. He was nice to me, so I didn’t want you to do anything to him.”

Interesting. “And what would you have done if I had?”

“I…” They bit their lip. “I don’t know,” they said quietly. “I can fight, but I’m sure you’re better at it. But I still… wanted to make sure.” They wrinkled their nose. “Before you stopped here, though, I saw… something? A vision? I don’t know, but it made my head hurt.”

That gave Thancred pause. “A vision?” It couldn’t be…

“Yeah. It was you, but I think it was in the past? You were talking to him about joining something?” They shook their head. “I don’t know, it was jumbled and it hurt so I couldn’t concentrate. But, after that, I realized you didn’t want to hurt him.”

Thancred’s eyes widened. _They have the Echo? This keeps getting more interesting._ He quickly recovered with a smile. “I’m glad I could meet your approval. May I ask your name?”

The miqo’te hesitated before saying “Jai.”

“And a last name?” More information to check up on this person.

“I…” Jai’s ears lowered. “I don’t… remember.”

The miqo’te looked so lost in that moment and it tugged at Thancred’s heart. “I see. Well, Jai, I have a proposition for you, if you’re willing.”

Jai stared up at him and now Thancred could see the different colored eyes. They were marred by dark circles and a jaded look to them, but Thancred hoped he could change that. “What… What is it?”

“I’d like to train you. I think that with practice, you would be more than capable of following in my footsteps.”

Jai’s eyes widened before he huffed. “I have a question.”

“Hmm?”

“Would I… Would I get a bed?”

Oh, Thancred tried not to let the hurt show in his gaze. “Of course.”

“Then… Okay.”

Thancred held out his hand with a smile. “Then, nice to meet you, Jai. I’m Thancred Waters.”

Jai looked at his hand carefully before extending their own. Their hand was so small and the grip was weak, but Thancred could change that in time.

“I hope I’m as good as you think,” Jai said quietly.

“I’m sure you will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter [@verprovoke](https://twitter.com/verprovoke)  
> 


	10. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first nights after Jai joined the Scions.

The first time Y’shtola met Jai, he was, quite frankly, a disgusting mess; hair a ragged mess, body covered in grim, clothes dirty and torn. The worst, however, were his eyes. They were so dull and lifeless that it _hurt_ to look directly at them. She already understood why Thancred would feel bad for him.

While Jai was talking to Minfillia, Y’shtola pulled Thancred aside. “Can I ask what made you decide to bring him here?”

Thancred leaned against a wall. “He has the Echo.”

Y’shtola’s eyes widened. “He does?”

Thancred nodded. “He had a vision about me at some point. I don’t think he’s lying if only because he looked so confused about the whole thing. Plus, why would he? He thought I was just someone following a man for bad reasons.”

“And the fact that he managed to tail you is impressive in and of itself.” 

“Pretty much. We’ll keep an eye on him like we do all recruits, but I have no reason to think he has bad intentions. Just seems like a lost kid.”

Y’shtola chuckled. “Which we all know you have a weakness for.”

She could only smile at Thancred’s red face as he turned and walked away.

***

It wasn’t until the second night that Y’shtola heard Jai scream. She’d been asleep when she heard it. She practically jumped out of bed and rushed to his room with her scepter in hand. When she walked in, he was in a corner of the room with a small knife clutched in his hands. His eyes were so wide and unfocused that she could have thought he was a Keeper.

“St-Stay back!” 

Y’shtola stopped walking and held up her hands. “It’s just me, Jai. You can put the knife down.”

“M-Mom? Did you come back for me like you promised?”

Y’shtola couldn’t hide the hurt that caused. “I’m… afraid not. I am merely Y’shtola.”

His eyes finally focused and the knife fell from his hands. “I… I’m sorry…”

“There is nothing to apologize for.” She looked at him gently. “May I come closer?”  
He nodded quickly and she moved closer to kneel in front of him. “Do you wish to talk about it?” He opened his mouth. Closed it. Shook his head. “Okay. Do you mind if I sit with you then?”

He looked up at her, eyes wide and ears lowered. “P-Please?”

She sat down close to him. He scooted closer. “I really am sorry if I woke you up,” he mumbled. 

“It is nothing you need to apologize for, little warrior. We cannot stop our demons from emerging, no matter how much we wish we could.”

He moved closer, laying his head on her shoulder. She smiled and ran her hand over his hair. “I’ll try to be better.”

“Take your time.” 

Before she knew it, he was asleep on her arm. She looked up when she heard the door open, seeing Thancred step inside. She put a finger to her lips and he nodded.

“He alright?” Thancred whispered.

Y’shtola looked at the young man next to her. “He will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter [@verprovoke](https://twitter.com/verprovoke)  
> 


	11. Sickness and Spices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for 5.3!

Urianger had walked into the Rising Stones that day to find Jai practically passed out in Dawn’s Respite. Poor Tataru had been beside herself in worry, thinking that some unknown side effect of Jai’s soul transfer back to the Source had manifested itself. The second she saw Urianger, she pulled him to the room to check on the poor man. Urianger remained calm as he possibly could and was relieved to find his love merely ill.

He didn’t want to admit how terrified he had actually been.

With a quick ‘thank thee’ to Tataru, he’d taken Jai to his private quarters and quickly wrapped the man up in blankets.

Jai sniffled from under the heavy blankets. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

Urianger hummed as he walked towards the poor, sick miqo’te. He held the back of his hand to Jai’s forehead, frowning at the heat. “I do this not because I have to, but because it is my wont, dear heart.”

Jai shuffled under the blankets until only his eyes and ears could be seen. “If you’re sure.”

“I am. Now, I believe I shalt make thee some food while thee rests.”

Jai merely nodded before falling asleep.

***

He awoke some time later with the smell of spices filling the room. He sat up, but immediately regretted it when he felt how badly his body ached. 

“Urianger?” Gods, his voice sounded _awful._

The elezen peeked from behind the corner of the small kitchen in his room. “Ah, thou art awake. How dost thou fare?”

Jai coughed, his ears lowering into his messy hair. “Not great, but a little better.”

Urianger nodded sympathetically as he placed the back of his hand against Jai’s forehead. “Thou art still feverish. Doth thee think thee can eat? T’would help, I believe.”

“I think so. I’m guessing whatever I’m smelling is food.”

Urianger smiled. “Thou art correct. T’is nothing compared to thine cooking, but it should suffice.”

“I’m sure it’ll be delicious.” Jai straightened a bit, chuckling when Urianger immediately put a pillow behind his back. “I could get used to having you as my nurse.”

Urianger made his way back to the kitchen. “I would prefer thee not remain ill, but I thank thou for the compliment all the same.” He returned with a steaming bowl of soup. 

Jai smiled. “It smells really good.” 

“My thanks.” He wrapped a towel around the bowl and handed it to Jai.

Jai took a sip of the soup and immediately felt tears spring to his eyes. “I…”

Urianger looked almost panicked. “Is something wrong?”

Jai shook his head rapidly. “N-No. I just…” He gave a watery smile. “It… It reminds me of something my mom used to make me. That’s all.”

Urianger let out a relieved breath. “I am glad.” He smiled fondly and wrapped Jai’s shoulders in that familiar blue blanket. “Now, prithee eat for me and then continue thy rest.”

Jai nodded with a slight sniffle. “I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter [@verprovoke](https://twitter.com/verprovoke)  
> 


	12. Starlight

Jai held out a stack of three wrapped packages to Urianger. “Here. Happy Starlight!”

Urianger chuckled quietly as he took the gifts, placing them beside him on their bed. “My thanks, dear heart.” He pulled out a small package from his bag. “I am afraid mine gift is rather small in comparison, but I hope thou wilt like it all the same.”

“You know I will!” Jai’s ears perked up as he bounced on the bed. “But open them!”

Urianger smiled fondly and opened the first small package; a bag of honey candy, no doubt made by Jai himself. He popped on into his mouth with a pleasant hum as he opened the next package. He blinked in confusion at the small pair of translucent wings.

Jai grinned at his bewildered look. “Those were actually from the pixies. When they realized we were leaving, they gave me a pair and wanted me to give you one too. As they said, “we want the bookman to never forget us.””

Urianger smiled, gently running a finger down the wings. “Twas kind of them, though I believe forgetting them would be impossible.”

“I thought so too.” Jai smiled. “Now, the last one, then I’ll open yours!”

“Very well.” Urianger carefully unwrapped the last gift, which was much larger than the others. He blinked when he saw the language of the fae on the cover of a large tome. “Tis… a book of fairy tales?”

Jai smiled. “Yeah. I knew you’d mainly try to get stuff on the history of the First when we left, but I remembered you reading this a lot. Plus, you read it to _me_ a lot before I got the language down so I just… yeah…” He looked away, his cheeks reddening. “Was it stupid?”

Urianger placed the book aside and took Jai’s face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed his love, smiling when Jai’s ears and tail shot up. “Tis a lovely gift, dear heart. Thy kindness never ceases to amaze me.”

Jai’s face darkened more, but he smiled. “I-It’s not… I… Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter [@verprovoke](https://twitter.com/verprovoke)  
> 


	13. Cards

G’raha groaned as his head hit the table, watching Jai pocket _more_ of his gil. “I remember being better at Triple Triad,” he muttered into the wood.

Meteor snorted from across the room. “I guess no one warned you not to play against Jai, huh?”

G’raha blinked, looking up at the other miqo’te. “What?”

Jai grinned, his fangs showing. “I guess your stories didn’t really include _me_ in them or at least not my past.” At G’raha’s slow shake of his head, Jai continued. “I grew up in Ul’dah, aka home of the Gold Saucer. A solid way to make some money on the streets was gambling.” He shrugged as he shuffled his cards. “No one ever suspected the tiny miqo’te kid would be _good_ at the game, so it became almost my job until I met Thancred.”

G’raha sat up, his ears twitching. “The streets?”

Meteor stiffened. “Raha-”

Jai smiled. “It’s okay. My parents died when I was young and Ul’dah couldn’t give less of a damn about a little orphaned kid, so I basically lived on the streets for most of my life. I had places to stay every now and then, but mostly… yeah.”

“O-Oh.” G’raha’s ears lowered. “I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

“It’s fine. Like I said, I know those history books didn’t mention me.” He chuckled. “Thancred would make sure of that, honestly.”

G’raha tilted his head. “Not your past, no, but you were mentioned.”

Jai blinked. “I was?”

“Mhm. You were involved with the Ironworks efforts with the Crystal Tower. If I recall correctly, you kept working even after Cid and Nero passed.”

“I…”

“I’m not surprised, really,” Meteor said, walking over to place a hand on Jai’s shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled. “Of course you’d be trying your hardest to fix things.”

Jai looked away, his eyes slightly watery. “Y-Yeah. Anyway. Can we get back to me kicking Raha’s ass at Triple Triad?”

G’raha chuckled. “Of course we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter [@verprovoke](https://twitter.com/verprovoke)  
> 


End file.
